We're Just Friends
by RAWR.ImaMonster
Summary: Bella and Edward met in Kindergarten, being best friends ever since. But Bella feels she wants more than a friendship. More than a drop off in front of her house. Is there any posibility they could be more than just friends?


I'vefinally actually gotten back into Twilight fiction which...is getting more familiar I guess. Thanks to everyone who was supportive of Broken Beyond Repair, I love you!! Ummm...I hope you like this. It's a bit different from how I used to write but...I think it's not half bad. Tell me what you think in a review...or PM...if that's what you're into.

Dedicated to my bestie Julia because she cracks me the hell up!!! Oh and also dedicated to skittles...I like skittles. :))

* * *

Bella flips her hair over her shoulder and stares up at the large dry-erase board her math teacher has been scribbling on for the last few minutes. With a sigh she puts her things away waiting on the bell to release her from her education ridden jail cell which lasted six hours each day. The loud buzz filled her ears and she nearly ran from the room waving her best friend over once she was in eyesight. A bright smile lit up the pixie looking girl's face making Bella smile in return as they went to their special table of solitude. Cold wind makes Bella pull her sweater tighter around her skinny frame as they grabbed a tray of food and sat back down. A breath escapes her mouth as she surveys her surroundings staring at the cliché cliques in sight.

The two best friends sat at a table beneath a large tree giving them shade and a perfect view of everything that went on around them. To the left was the couple area a.k.a. make-out central and if you stared too long you might be caught and teased for watching. On the left was the small corner where the 'emo' teens sat talking quietly to each other and flashing toothy grins. Close to them was where the 'emo-rocker' boys stood with an iPod speaker and shuffled during nutrition and lunch.

Beside the couple area stood the 'girly girls', usually cheerleaders, applying and re-apply a coat of bubblegum scented lip gloss and gossiping while the 'jocks' spoke of the hottest girls. To the front all the way to the left was where the 'stoner-grunge' kids sat lost somewhere in the 80's wearing an old, open plaid shirt over a Nirvana or Alice in Chains t with ripped jeans. Next to them on the right were the 'Goths' going from black and red dreads to sleek black hair while they adorned their pale faces with piercings while blasting The Cure in their iPods.

On the right were the 'thugs' wearing over sized shirts and Rocawear jeans talking about drugs, parties, and their banging their girls popping out their Apple Bottom jean wearing hips. Then metal heads sat besidethe cafeteria in tight pants with chains and a shirt with the name of a metal band while talking about an Iron Maiden or Slayer CD. A few loners worked their way against a desolate side of a building while quietly looking down at a book or iPod.

Right in the middle of it all though, sat the most popular people of the school. They were the people everyone couldn't help but glance at every once in awhile, staying the main topic of most people's conversations. This group was made up of Edward Cullen, Jasper Hale, Emmett Cullen, Adrianne White, and Rosalie Hale. Edward and Adrianne had been an item for nearly a month being Edward's longest relationship and everyone took it as a sign.

Jasper had honey blonde hair, blonde because he was on the wrestling team and as a group they all decided to bleach their hair and he kept his already luscious honey blonde color. He occasionally wore rectangle, black rimmed glasses over his honey brown eyes and wore a shirt and pair of jeans looking very calm fitting his quietness. Many spoke of him as a thinker, girls saying he was silent because he was so smart and wouldn't even waste his breath.

Emmett always wore a smile, joking about something while dark brown curls lay on his head not even reaching his ears in length. His rather large muscles peeked out of the short sleeves of his t-shirt making girls moan at the sight though they knew he'd been with Rosalie for almost a year. He was usually a wide receiver but was always willing to be a running back or even a nose guard. Two green eyes would smile up at you after telling a joke or listening to one of yours.

Adrianne was a beautiful girl standing five feet and eight and a half inches with long strawberry blondehair perfectly framing her skinny, tan, face and bright green eyes. Her skinny, but curvy frame was always seen besideEdward with a seductive smile or twirling her hair. She was the captain of the cheer squad and could be caught getting groped by Edward in her almost non-existence practice shorts. Usually she wore tiny shorts or skirts, sometimes tight jeans, and a tight low cut shirt exposing cleavage and at times her belly button ring.

Rosalie was a sweet, very beautiful girl with honey blondehair matching her twin Jasper's hair color and almond shaped eyes the shade of caramel. The pretty girl was the co-captain of the cheer squad and always wore clothes that accentuated her curves, but never showing too much cleavage letting people wonder at what she didn't show. PDA wasn't something she loved too much but a nice make-out section in a dark room with her boyfriend was nice, though if you brought it up she'd probably smile coyly, showing her pearly whites with a nice blush on her lightly tanned cheeks.

Then there was Edward Cullen, the pièce de résistance. His look definitely brought attention to himself, his hair a peaceful shade of red with undertones of brown and green eyes that popped out almost immediately when you see him. Being the captain of the football team, he was usually the quarterback though he could play any position he wanted to; he could get any girl that he wanted. All knew that he wasn't really into long term relationships but it seemed he might make an exception for Adrianne.

This was Forks High School and it was Bella's senior year making her one of the most well informed people on campus knowing all about the people that attended. There was so much she'd accomplished in her almost four years of attendance but one thing that she hadn't. Yeah, she'd had boyfriends but the one guy she'd always wanted was the one she'd never be able to get and half gave up on since they met in kindergarten. Edward Cullen. She was viewed by him as just a little sister and it killed her but…this year she wanted to change that.

"Alice, why does your brother choose girl's like Adrianne?"

"Because he's stupid and doesn't know what he's missing out on."

Bella tells her friend she needs to visit the library to get a book and she'll see her later tossing her food away and beginning her walk. As she dug through her bag for her iPod she crashed into something looking up into a pair of bright green eyes making butterflies swarm through her stomach. Edward.

"Oh, sorry Bella."

"It's alright, it's my fault really." Bella begins to fiddle with her ear buds nervously.

"You still coming for the movie night?" he asks and the memories of the plans fill her mind making her smile.

"Of course, I couldn't pass up on our movie night if I wanted to," she said pushing hair from her eyes.

"Great, I'll see you later." With a wave the tall boy walks away going to his locker to grab something he'd brought for his girlfriend as Bella walks to the library.

The day became longer than it already was after the reminder of the movie night making Bella chew on her pencil in her sixth block staring up at the clock. A crumbled up piece of paper hits her in the face and she looks down picking it up and reading the note.

_Hey, you want to go see a movie tonight?_

Looking around she sees Mike looking at her with a questioning face and scribbles on the paper before tossing it back his way. She said she'd take a rain check because she already had plans tonight. Mike had expressed his feelings towards her openly since she'd moved to Forks and he was a nice guy but she'd always been too busy chasing after Edward. Maybe she honestly would give him a try.

The bell rang loudly making her cringe hoping they could possibly make the bell more soothing and less screeching. Grabbing her book bag she left the room seeing Alice's yellow Porsche and getting inside with a smile.

"Yes Bella, it's Friday and we have a wonderful movie night ahead of us!" Alice exclaimed brightly while pulling out of the school parking lot. Bella laughs as they make their way to Alice's house.

The huge building towered over the two girls as they stood outside laughing at a joke the taller one made before they made their way inside. Emmett was in the kitchen in need of food and Bella said she would help make some snacks for the movies they would watch. Alice sat on the counter seeing Jasper walk in and feeling a turn of her stomach as he smiled at her. Bella caught the exchanged and elbowed her friend lightly.

"Go get him," the brunette said smiling at her short friend.

"You're right Bella I've been waiting too long to just…let him know how I feel." She nods and walks up to the blonde and Bella sees him blush while Alice spoke.

After a while Bella grabbed drinks and turned to see Alice kissing Jasper on the cheek before going back to her friend. The pixie looking girl wore a bright smile and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"He asked me out to the movies next Friday." The two girls squealed glad the kitchen was empty.

Putting the food on a large tray they went into the living room setting their things down on a small table in front of the large, semicircular couch. Edward came down the stairs with the house phone in his hand and a smile playing on his lips.

"Mom and Dad are gone until tomorrow night for some doctor's conference thing." Bella hears 'wooting' and smiles seeing Emmet walk in with a family size bag of chips in his muscular hands.

"Perfect because Rosalie was planning on spending the night," he said waggling his eyebrows.

"No one wants to listen to your and Rosalie's relationship," Alice said taking a seat on the couch beside Jasper. Emmet threw a few chips at her head making her screech.

"I do," Emmett said shoving more chips into his mouth.

"Sorry Em but, could you keep it down because I am sleeping over," Bella says meekly.

"You'll learn to deal with my rockess love making," Emmett said with a smile.

"I'm going to tell Rosalie you said that," Bella mumbled looking down.

Laughter erupted and Bella smirked before looking over at Edward who was chuckling light while staring at his phone. Bella's smile slowly faltered as she looked down and sighed ignoring the laughing before looking up at Alice who sent her a sympathetic smile.

"Why don't you go get some candy from the store?" Alice suggested.

"Yeah, sure," Bella replies and gets onto her feet.

"I'll drive," Edwards says getting up and shoving his phone into his pocket.

The two walk to his Volvo talking about pointless things before getting in and heading to the small store a few blocks away. Edward began texting leaving only one hand on the steering wheel and glancing from the road to the small phone screen. Bella's heart began to race as she looked up at the road and tugged at the ends of her hair.

"Edward stop doing that, it scares the shit out of me!" she exclaimed and he smirked up at her.

"Don't you trust me?" he questioned with a crooked grin.

"Yes, but that's just a stupid thing to do." He dropped the phone on his thigh and she breathed a breath of relief glad he listened to her.

Edward shook his head with a smile turning into the market parking lot, glancing at Bella who was messing with her fingers. A sigh escaped his beautiful lips and she took notice staring at the dark, slightly plump lips with some sort of fascination. Looking away and unbuckling her seatbelt she pulled her bottom lip into her mouth before she stepped out and looked at the market before looking at Edward who was staring at his phone again. Annoyance filled her every feature.

Leaving him behind she walked into the market heading to the candy aisle hearing her name being called but ignoring the red head. Did whatever he had to say really matter anyway? She reached for a box of milk duds knowing they were Alice's favorites and saw Edward stare at her quizzically.

"I was calling you."

"I understand that." Her hand grabs a box of mini butterfingers, Emmett's favorite.

"Why did you just keep walking?" the teen asked as her hand went to a box of airheads, Rosalie's favorites.

"I didn't really think what you had to say was…"

"You didn't think what I had to say was what?"

"I didn't think it would be very important with the way you were texting." She grabs a bag of jellybeans, Jasper's favorites.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he asks and she looks up into his eyes with a blank expression.

"You have a girlfriend and have no real time to put aside for me anymore."

"I'll tell you what, you keep my phone for the night and give it back tomorrow." Edward hands her his phone and a smile lights up her face before she puts it in her pocket.

"Thanks." He get close, so close she thinks he may kiss her. But he reaches and grabs a big pack of red licorice.

"By the way, these are the best." She swallows nervously before he steps back and she looks down before walking to the cashier.

"That'll be fifteen dollars and sixty three cents," the teenage girl with blue braces says with a large, childish smile and nametagreading 'Megan'. Bella reaches to give a twenty but Edward pushes her hand away and hands the teen a twenty from his pocket.

"Thanks," Edward says taking the change and bag, "You ready to go?"

"Yeah," Bella mutters and they walk out and get in his Volvo.

The sun is slowly starting to set and Bella can't help but smile began she loved to watch the sunset. Some days she would step out of her window and sit on her window to just watch the sun set and wait a few minutes before going back inside. Edward looked at Bella's pleased face and smiled lightly. They'd been friends for so long and the anniversary of their meeting was coming up. He had a big surprise for her. It would be perfect.


End file.
